Vault Villains
Chapter One Vault 99 Theo lay awake on his bed and took a deep breath, life was good. He had food to eat, water to drink and most importantly, a roof over his head to keep the radiation out. His clock alarm sounded, Theo wished he could lay here all day but he had work to do. Switching his alarm off he grabbed his towel and went off towards the decontamination showers because even in Vault 99, germs got in. Not radiation, though, they were safe from that. On his way, Theo passed Miss King; the middle-aged lady smiled as he went past. Theo returned the smile, "Morning Miss King" he called out. "Morning to you too Theo," she replied, "my you are getting tall." She then let out a small timid laugh and went back to tending to her flowers. Theo smiled and kept walking. Miss King had made that joke every day for the past year; Theo was 19 now and was very tall for his age, but when he was younger he was the runt. The whole Vault seemed to find it comical that he may have just done all his growing he hadn't gotten round to over the last 18 years on the night of his 19th birthday. Miss King especially liked the joke because she herself was so short that to her, even some of the youngest dwellers seemed tall. Theo reached the showers, locked the door and stripped off. He was to work in maintenance today with Bob Featz and had been looking forward to it all month. Bob was head of maintenance, but due to a dwindling population, was also Theo's school teacher. Theo had known Bob all his life, after Theo's parents both died Bob was the one who looked after him, so Theo was happy to get the chance to work with him. To access the maintenance wing of the vault, you had to go through decontamination first. Theo didn't mind though, all the Vault 99 dwellers enjoyed a good clean after all, why shouldn't they? It's like the Overseer always says "A clean vault is a happy vault." Twisting the water nob, Theo felt the clear warm water run down his body, washing out the germs. Washing out the imperfections. Making him clean. Theo took his time in the shower, it was only 9:00 and he didn't need to be at work until 10:30 so he had more than enough time for a nice long shower. Maybe he'd even stop off at the diner on his way, grab himself a pie or two. Strange Meat Pies, they called them, because no one other than the cook really knew what went in to them. Once Theo felt clean again, he gave himself another few minutes in the shower before switching off and activating the auto-dryer, hot hair blew hard against him from every direction, drying him off in seconds. As the dryer powered down, and Theo pulled on his work clothes for the day, something felt wrong. That's when he heard the alarms and the screams. Rushing to the door he glanced out of the window and saw, to his horror, that his worst fears had come true. Somehow, against all odds, there was knee high water flowing through the vault, but not the sparkling clear water from the showers and taps. This water was green and murky... And irradiated. Theo fell to the ground gasping for air. He ran his fingers through his messy light brown hair and rubbed his eyes. "Okay" Theo muttered to himself, his voice was shaky. "Okay, I'm safe in here, the doors are air tight and the air is filtered, so I'll be fine. Yeah, I'll be fine. Oh god, no, no, no! They're all going to die or go crazy and then kill me. I need to get out of here, I need to find somewhere safe. Anywhere safe. I need a weapon." Theo remembered the armoury, it was just through the maintenance wing, of course he'd need a security card to open it but it was his only hope right now. He grabbed one of the Vault 99 radiation suits off of a nearby peg and pulled it on over his own clothes. Luckily it was it fit like a glove... well, everything except the gloves did, which were a little tight but it would have to do. Theo left De-com via the maintenance exit and cautiously made his way down the half flooded hallway. As he waded through the knee high water he could still hear the screams of the other dwellers, every now and then he passed a window and looked in. Most rooms were empty but in one Theo saw two residents fighting each other with lead pipes. Theo didn't want to watch anymore and pulled himself away, in his mind they were both doomed anyway, the radiation would take care of that but that didn't mean he'd want to see it happen. Theo finally reached the armoury door, but it was locked. Suddenly Theo heard splashing behind him. He turned around to see a man, soaked in irradiated water moving towards him. The man was covered in blood and had a few small cuts on his face and hands, in one he was clutching a lead pipe. Theo tried to back away but he was cornered and the man kept coming. " Stay back mutant" Theo said loudly pointing at the man. "Theo? Theo is that you? It's me, Bob Featz. Listen we have to get out of here, I have the armoury key card. The others they..." Theo dived at him cutting him off mid sentence and pushing him to the ground. Theo yanked the lead pipe out of his hand. "Theo, I..." But again Bob was cut off, this time by Theo smashing him round the face with the pipe. "Theo please..." Theo hit him again.... and again. Bob's screams only seemed to spur Theo's rage as blow after blow he beat the helpless man to death. Eventually, by the 12th or so blow Bob had stopped moving. Theo tossed the pipe aside and looted the key card from the man's body. Theo took one last look at the man who had raised him, saddened that it had to end this way. He turned away and went back to the task at hand. He swiped the key card through the lock, the armoury door opened. Inside there were many security outfits, small pistols and batons, but these were mere toys to what Theo had his eyes on. He walked to the very back of the room and approached the highest shelf from which he pulled the light-weight flamer. A small smile crossed his face, this was the perfect weapon for the job: small but powerful. With a new weapon in his hands, Theo made for his next goal, the vault exit. Chapter Two Vault 99 To get to the exit, Theo needed to double back on him self. As he trudged once more through the still rising water, Theo saw much less life than he had on the way there. In fact, the entire Vault seemed to be deserted, apart from the odd corpse that lay face down in the water. Theo didn't see a single living human, which was just as well for any survivors anyway because they would surly be crazy. Theo soon reached the huge cog shaped door that marked the exit of Vault 99. Theo approached the console and took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? It would go against everything he had ever been told; the outside world is dangerous and riddled with radiation. But then again, the vault was hardly safe anymore either. Taking a deep sigh, Theo pulled down hard on the lever. A loud siren sounded and a clamp extended, pulling open the vault door for the first time in 200 years. Cautiously, Theo wandered through the new opening in to a short upward sloping dirt tunnel, with a small wooden door at the end. He could see light creeping through the gaps in the door. Slowly, Theo pushed the door open and climbed out. "Auugghhhh!" Theo let out a scream of pain as he was temporally blinded by the bright natural light. He shook it off and started taking a look around at his surroundings, instantly disgusted by what he saw, this... place was far from the clean vault he knew and loved, instead of smooth and shining chrome he was met with the dead browns and radioactive greens of a world that had long since given up hope. He appeared to be in a swamp like area: lots of dirt, dead plants and radiation filled water. Looking over his shoulder, Theo saw that he had just come out of a small cave that lead down below the surface. There didn't appear to be any civilized people about at first glance, but he could just about make out what could be a small town in the distance. Maybe there would be vault dwellers there, from other vaults, since he figured Vault 99 couldn't be the only one, right? If there was, surly they'd understood the dangers of radiation and maybe take him back to their vault, if it was still safe. Theo sighed, it wasn't like he had any other choice. Reluctantly he set out on the long walk. As Theo wandered towards the town, he noticed something. It was quiet. Not the normal everyone in the Vault is asleep quiet or even the you're the only person around here still alive quiet. No, it was something else. More in the way of someone's watching you but they don't want you to notice them quiet. At the border of the town, Theo paused and nervously looked around, but saw nothing. "Come on? Now you're getting paranoid. What are you, a mutant?" he muttered to himself. Walking into the middle of the town, Theo started surveying the area: The town was made up of 4 dirty one-story houses, and one double story one, all built in a circle around what used to be a fountain, but was now just a small pile of brick. "Hello?" He called out "Is anybody here? I'm from the vault." There was no reply. Theo approached the largest house and knocked on the thin screen door; again no reply. Slowly, Theo pushed the door open and stepped in. He seemed to be in a long unused kitchen. "Place must have been abandoned," he wondered aloud. Seeing as it appeared no one had been home in about 200 years, Theo figured they wouldn't mind if he had a look around.br /> Quickly searching that draws, Theo found nothing of use, the only thing of interest in the whole room was a meat cleaver impaled deep into the side of a cabinet. As Theo crossed the hall into the living room, a shadow moved. Theo jumped back in to the kitchen and watched as a giant limped out of the darkness towards him. The... thing raised its hand (well, it was more of a fleshy mallet) and screamed at Theo. "You don't belong here boy. I'M GUNNA GET YOU!" It took a swing at Theo, but it's moments were sluggish, and Theo was ready and dodged easily. He spat at the thing. "Screw you mutant." Theo reached over his shoulder and lifted his flamer off his back, but as he lowered it to take aim the thing swung again, knocking it out of his grasp. Theo panicked as the thing backed him up against the cabinets. It smiled with its twisted mouth, and let out a rasping laugh. Theo frantically looked around, eyes scanning for something he could use as a weapon, until he remembered the cleaver. He reached out and grabbed the handle. The thing took one last step towards Theo and slowly raised its arm, toying with its prey, but suddenly Theo lashed out and buried the meat cleaver deep in to the its skull. It roared in pain and lashed out at Theo, but blood had run it to its eyes, leaving it blind. Theo easily ducked between its legs before sliding across the floor and grabbing his weapon once more. Taking aim at the thing, Theo pulled the trigger, unleashing a powerful stream of fire. The thing fell to the ground, screaming in pain as the scent of burning flesh filled the room. Chapter Three Theo left the house, meat cleaver in one hand, flamer in the other. He was done here, he could tell there was no non-mutant life anywhere near here. He need to get a way from here, but where would he go? Squinting in to the distance he saw a tower of smoke moving slowly across the sky. "That doesnt look like a fire..." he muttered aloud. Seeing as he had no other ideas, he went to take a look. Slowly making his way across the boggy wasteland Theo remained on edge, he was sure someone was still watching him. Or something. He shuddered, the thought of more of those mutants living here repulsed him to say the least. He tightened his grip on the flamer and quickened his pace. After god knows how long he came across a huge manor like house, for a second he thought about going in but soon decided against it and turned his back on the huge house. And there he saw it, a beautiful steam boat sat bobbing slighty of the green murky water at a dock not far off. A smile crossed Theo's face. This was his ticket out of here. As he approached the boat a figure came forward and waved. "Greetin's traveler, name's Tobar. Hell, I thought I knew every sane human in all of Point Lookout. You dont seem like one of 'em tribals and I doubt it's Blackhall or the ghoul hiding in your suit, so either you swam here or you've been hiding out in one of them vaults." Theo responded by grabbing the man and pinning him against the side of his boat. "What do you know of my vault? Are there more? Where are they?" Theo roared in Tobar's face. "Well how about you set me down and I'll tell ye?" Reluctantly Theo loosened his grip. "Very good, now to answer ye questions. Yes there are more. although yours is probably the only 'round these parts. If you're looking for another I suggest you try the mainland, I can give you safe passage... For a price." Theo had no money to pay for a ticket so instead he pointed his flamer at Tobar, who recolied slightly in fear. "Here's the deal. You take me to this mainland and in exchange I let you live. Deal?" Tobar gulped. "Yes, well. I was going there anyway so... err... step aboard, sir". Chapter Four When the old steamboat came in to dock, Theo stepped out on to the dock and was quickly shooed by Tobar. "You got what ya wanted. Now, begone with you" he spat. Theo had hoped for new soil and had got it, but as he stepped ashore he felt hus heart sink and his hopes shatter. Gazing at the surrounding area he saw little difference from the scenery of Point Lookout. The mainland was still a horrid twisted, irradiated world from it's bead grass below to the green skys above, this place was nothing new. His eyes narrowed as he turned to face Tobar. "If you're looking to survive for long I advise you head over to Rivet City sharpish." Tobar called out, pointing at a twisted metal shape in the distance. "You better get walkin' if ya wanna make it before sun down" For a second Theo considered killing the man, but soon decides against it. He could prove useful again in the future. So instead he turned and without so much as a muttered thanks headed off to the so called Rivet City. The night rolled in quickly and soon it was hard to see far ahead, straining his eyes Theo could make out small giants lumbering ontop a nearby stucture , presumingly they were more of those things. Theo chose not to investiagte further, as he'd rather avoid another encounter with such beasts. Eventually he reached his destination, clambering the old, rusted stairs to the top platform Theo gazed out. In the moonlight most would say the sky's greenglow was a marvel and the way the light shone off the lapping tides was a thing of beauty. Not Thei though, he felt nothing but disgust for what had happened to the world he'd read about. There were no more trees, nor wonderful blue cloudless days, not even night skys twinkling with a thousand tiny eye like stars. No. Radiation had ruined this world. Turning away from the ruined earth Theo turned to look at Rivet City which appeared to be a huge aircraft carrier or what was left of one. Somewhere down the line it had run ashore and splut down the middle, one side stayed standing while the other was submerged in the murky depths. Of corse the question remained of home exactly Theo was to get aboard, the ship was a good distance away amd there was no visible bridge or ladder. He stood wondering for a while when a guard on the deck stepped out from the shadows. He shouted across to Theo. "You there, are you looking to come aboard? I'll extend the bridge." He disappearded for a few seconds. "That should do it." There was a clinking, grinding sound, like the death cry of some great metal monster as a beam swung out from the side of the city and came to rest just infront of Theo. He made his way across the bridge and was met by the guard. "'Fraid you can't be going in to the market right now my friend, closed for the night. I wouldn't recomend trying to find a room for the night either; we're over populated as it is. Your best bet is to head on down to The Muddy Rudder, grab yourself a beer or two ta be killin' the hours. Just head on through that door an' all the way down the stairs. Theo was unsure how to respond. "errrr... thanks." he muttered. "Tis nothin' my friend. Have a good night now." Following the man's instructions he went through the door and imedietly saw what he'd meant by "over populated". The already narrow hallways were crammed with small tents, sleeping bags, mattresses and even the odd hammock, nearly all were occupied by atleast one person, sticking his head through a near by door Theo saw the cabbins were no different. He gulped. ALthough thankfully his radiation suit would keep out most of the germs Theo couldn't help but feel this place was terribly unsanitary. Shrugging it off he decended the stairs to find this Muddy Rudder. passing through another couple of floors on his way down Theo saw that they were no no better than the first. Worse if anything. He was starting to have a bad feeling about just where he was headed. Reaching the very bottom of the stairwell, Theo approached the only door insight, cautiously pushed it open and entered The Muddy Rudder. Chapter Five Theo was, to be frank, slightly taken back by what he saw. In direct comparison to the crowded hall ways The Muddy Rudder was, save for a few rough armour clad types, deserted. Sheepishly he made his way over to the bar, pondering why anyone would wish to drink here. Granted it may be less crowded than the rest of the ship, but it was thrice as fility. "Welcome stranger, what's your poisen" greeted the barmaid, with a slightly forced smile, "I... I don't..." The was unsure what to say, this was all new to him. "Come on, what's the matter? Yao Guai got your tounge? What'll it be? Beer, whiskey, wine, hell we even have some nuka around here somewhere." "Errrr... whiskey I guess" they didnt have much alcohol back in the vault, and the little they did have Theo wasnt allowed. It was reserved for the over 21s. The barmaid reached below the bar and grabbed a bottle, handing it to Theo she said "That'll be 12 caps" "Caps..?" The barmaid's smile dissappeared in an instant. "Are you playing games with me boy? You better not be wastin' my time or I'll throw you to the 'lurks" Theo gulped and took a step back. "No, no. Not at all ma'am." What was this woman on about? What the hell was a cap? or Lurks for that matter. A third voice stepped in, not far to Theo's left. It was deep and gruff, much older and wiser than Theo's. "Give the lad a break Belle, he ain't from 'round these parts. Look!" The man roughly grabbed hold of Theo's arm, shoving his wrist in to Belle the barmaid's face. "This here's a pipboy. He's one of them "vault dwellers" or whatever they call themselfs now days, we've had a couple come in through Megaton from time to time, confused as them Republic nutjobs up north. His front door's probably been locked for the past 200 odd years, you really expect they're dealing in caps down there?" He had authority, Theo would give him that and a strong grasp too. The man released his arm, and Theo rubbed it a little. Turning to face him, Theo noticed that his look perfectly suited his voice. Darkskinned, must have been about 65 but still in shape, an eye pach covered his left eye and a deep scar peaked out from under it, running down his cheek to the cornor of his mouth, which was surrounded by a stubbly beard. Matted jet black hair peaked out from under his leather hide western style hat. "Look, how 'bout I pay for him? Hell knows what it's been like being out here for him, could probably use a good drink." He slid a handful of what seemed to be bottle lids over the counter, which Belle quickly snatched up and coun ted carfully a number of times before tucking them away. "I dont care who pays as long as I get caps in my pocket." "Enjoy your drink." she added bitterly through grated teeth. Theo gave the man a muttered "thanks" and wondered over to a cornor table, taking a seat Theo studdied the bottle, it was full of a murky brown liquid, scanning it with his Pip-boy he found it was mostly water and was, thankfully, radiation free. He unhitched his mouth guard and, reluctently, took a quick sip. Ugh. The whiskey was strong, it burnt at the back of his throat and left an unusual aftertaste, but he kept drinking anyway, it would be rude not to after the trouble he'd caused everyone. "Can really taste the rad away huh?" came a whisper in his ear. Theo jumped and span his head round to find himself face to face with the old man. He chuckled loudly, a deep huskly laugh that turned in to a violent cough. "Didnt mean to scare ya, if you're still around in the morning, come look me up in the market. I noticed that flamer on your back, looks custom, figured you may know how to protect yourself, maybe you could pay me back for that favour with a little escort job." Before Theo could reply the man chuckled again and strolled out the door. So, this man knew about the Vaults did he? He could prove useful. Chapter Six As Theo entered the bustling marketplace he was hit by a wave of sticky heat, steam towered from makeshift brewing pots and cauldrons crafted from old bins and large peices of metal bent in to vauge bowl shapes. Even behind his gasmask the overwhelming aroma of heated heated spices and smelting metal assulted Theo's senses, burned his throat and singed his nose hairs. He struggled to think how the huge crowds that occupied the room could even breath without choking on the fumes. The smell and heat weren't the only overpowering things in this room, there was noise everywhere, merchets yelling above the roar of the crowds to sell their wears; apparently under the impression that whoever yells the loudest is sure to make a sale, hammers smashing down periodically; shaping scrap metal in to parts for guns or blades for knives, hot metal hissing as it's plundged in to cold water. As he pushed his way, rather unsuccessfully, through the endless ocean of people Theo's eyes fliked from stall to stall. There truly was somewhere for everything. Small furry animals were strung up by their bushy tails above one stall, while a few to the left huge two headed beasts lay dead while a long haired man carefully cut off bits of thier hide and crafted it in to armour, farther still down the line a huge machine ran constantly, apparently turing peices of junk and scrap in to bullets. However of all the grand stalls before him one small, nobel looking one drew Theo's eye. Although it wasnt very wide, it was by far the tallest and, as he made his way towards it, Theo saw boxes piled upon each other streaching up to the roof above. The rather disinterested owner suddenly perked up when he saw Theo approaching and sprung out of his chair with the energy of a much younger man, a wild smile crossed the mans face. It was obivous he didnt het customers very often, and Theo was already starting to see why. "Well, well, well, roll up, roll up. Welcome to Seagrave Holems' Home of Litterally This That and Everything Emporium." he bellowed out with enthusiasm, he paused breifly to take a deep breath. "We've got your R-19s, your C-14s, yours E5 through F10s. BBs, .308s, .32s, .556, 9mm, 10mm, missles, 12gauge, 20 gauge, land mine, hand mine, wall mines, lunch boxes, box lunches.." he went on like this for sometime, swinging his arms around to point at various objects and boxes, none of which meant anything to Theo in the slightest. "We've got this little number" Seagrave continued as he shoved what appeared to be a sawnoff shotgun with a hand grenade shoved down the barrel. Theo recoiled slightly. Theo was about to leave the man to his rablings when an arm shout out and grabbed his wrist for the second time in as many days "Hey is that a Pip-boy!" Seagrave exclaimed with childlike giddyness, his small black eyes lighting up and shining brightly like two tiny lighthouses. Theo nodded but Seagrave didnt seem to notice, he was too busy poking at the buttons and scolling through the menus. "I've always wanted to work on one of these! Where'd you get it? You kill a vault dweller? ARE you a vault dweller? How do you take it off? Can I look at it? Can I wear it?" Similar questions contunied to tumble out of his mouth with boyish glee, his eyes flicked up to see the flamer strung across Theo's back, suddenly his intrest in the Pipboy was over. "This looks like your standard classic B2-Flamer, but where's the backpack?" he snatched the flamer off Theo's back before he could respond. Seagrave gave the trigger a quick squeeze and jumped slightly as a burst of fire nearly hit him square in the face. "That's not right, it shouldnt be able to ignite the gass without the mixing tank. Unless..." Seagrave then proceeded to unscrew parts of the flamer and look inside. "Oh this is exquisite." His head shot up and his gaze met Theo's. "Is this a B2-5d flamer?" It was a statement, not a question, not like Theo new anyway. "You have to let me work on this, I've never worked on on of these. They're so rare." "Errrrr.." stammered Theo when a familar hand clamped down on his shoulder. "There you are. Been lookin for you. Afraid you'd done a runner." It was the man from the bar. "Seagrave, what have you been trying to sell my friend here?" "Nothing Jericho. Just admiring his gun is all. It's a rare find, they only made a few of them. I was hoping to..." Jericho cut him off. "Enough. You're not turing this poor boys only weapon in to one of your crackpot inventions. Come on."Seagrave passed the flamer back to Theo, who shouldered it and Jericho dragged him away, to a stall not far from Seagraves. "Now THIS is where you go for weapons. Mick 'n' Ralphs, the best ammo and gunsmiths in all the capital wasteland, swung by earlier, bought you a new toy. Here." Jericho tossed him a old, beaten up revolover. He flicked his wrist and the ammo reel flipped out seeing it was fullu loaded he flicked the other way and it slid right back in. The moment the reel was back in place two lights in the back glowed green and the gun let out a short humming sound, as if it were powering up. Theo nodded his thanks. Jericho smiled back and said "If you're gunna be escorting my caravan, I want you to be ready for anything and that flamer of yours isnt the most adaptable weapon there is. If you die out there, I'll never get my caps work out of you." Jericho lead Theo back out of Rivet City, down the ramp to ground level and over to a small group of 4 old pick up trucks, Theo could just about make out "Ford" written on the hood of one. The flatbed of each truck was pilled high with asorted goods and secured with ropes, except for one. The truck sitting at the front of the convoy had what appeared to be a rear facing minigun wielded to the back. A voice called out from behind Theo. "You admiring my Bertha are you?" Theo span to see where the voice had come from; 6 men were making their way towards him, the one in front spoke again. "Beauty isnt she? Took eight years to get her up and running but now she cuts through muties like butter and hasnt stalled once. Name's Dawkins by the way" the man extended his hand. Now that he was close Theo could get a good look at him. At first glance he looked old, not as old as Jericho but still old, he stood tall and proud dressed like all the others in red shirts with a black leather vests over the top, Dawkins seemed to be more of a gunner than the others as he had two ammo belts crossing over his chest. A short but think beard of wild black hair covered the bottom half of his face, in stark contrast to the top of his head, which didnt seem to have a single hair on it, not even eyebrows, which drew attention to his pale blue eyes, which looked much older than his face. It dawned on Theo that this man wasnt as old as he had first thought, but had simply seen too much, his voice wasn t weazy like Jericho's but equally it wasnt jumpy and hectic like Seagrave's. If anything it was just tired. Dawkin's turned to speak to Jericho. "This'll be your second then? Gotta say, he doesnt look like much." Jericho smilled slightly. "That maybe true, but he owes me a whiskey. Besides, doubt we'll run in to any trouble with Bertha here, the Angels usually stear clear of the heavier armed caravans." "Fair enough old friend" Dawkin turned his attention back to Theo. "Now then stranger, why dont you introduce yourself to the gang" Theo swallowed loudly. "Okay then, I'm Theo and errr.. I guess I'll be Jericho's second today." He wasnt really sure whatelse to say right now. Dawkins gave him a mighty slap on the back. "Very well. I'm Dawkins, I'm the heavy gunner here, I'm paired with Samuel back there" The shortest and youngest of the group waved a hand at Theo. "Then you've got truck one, which is Anders, our engineer and Mccartney. You're in truck two with Jericho, that leaves Blank and Jackson taking up the rear. Any questions? No? Good." and with that Dawkins leapt from Theo's side and up to the seat by Bertha. He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Alright then ladies! Let's ride." The whole gang suddenly scrabbled in to action, leaping in to the front two seats of thier respective trucks. Jericho called him over to theirs. "Dont worry, I'll do the driving, you just need to sit there and shoot any raiders who get too close." He then hopped in to teh driver's seat without another word. Theo sighed. What was he getting himself in to? Still there was no turning back so he followed suit, clambering in to the passenger seat. The convey revved thier engine's loudly and one by one they drove off, starting the long journey to Megaton. Chapter Seven They'd been driving for a few minutes now, out of the window Theo could see the murky river as they sepd along the road, he looked away in discust. He looked round at Jericho, who was casually smoking while he drove, Theo was once more thankful that he was breathing filtered air. The radio squarked. "Get that would you?" Jericho asked, not taking his attetion off the road ahead. "Just twist the knob right there, hold the button down to speak" Theo picked up the hand held mic and twisted the knob. Dawkin's voice blared out. "Wooo! Enjoying the ride, new meat? Just checking up on y'all, no problems back there I assume?" Theo turned to Jercho again, who shook his head. "Errrr... No, sir" replyied Theo shakely. "Sir? HA! Get a load of new meat everyone! Sir! I like that. He knows how to respect a leader, you should all start calling me sir." Dawkin's went quite for a few seconds then a new voice came from the radio. "Hey guys... What's that up on the over pass?" Theo hardly had tome to register the question when he heard howling comeing from outside the window, he looked out to check what it was. Two men, dressed in tattered gear and masks were pulling up along side thier car on some sort of four wheeled bike, the one on the back waved a SMG in the air and howled again. "WOOO HOOO" "Shit. Angels." came Jericho's voice, although he didnt sound concerned his face told a different tail, snaching the mic from Theo's grasp he barked it to it. "Dawkins! We have company! Get on that turret!" Theo looked back out the window as the bike sped past, but now there was only one person sat on it, Jericho noticed too. He looked at Theo and nodded towards the back of the truck. "Get back there and pay him a visit would you?" "Gladly" replied Theo pulling his new revolover from his hip holster, before asking "Who are these guys anyway?" Jericho didnt reply, so Theo opened the door and carefully climbed out and back on to the truck's flatbed, where the other rider crouched, rummanging though the caravan's goods. Theo crept up behind him and cocked his gun, which let out a short whine. The raider heard it too, because his body stiffed for a second, before Theo pulled the trigger and burried a 5.56 round in his head, after that his body went limp and slid off the truck on to the road with a loud thump. Pleased with his work, Theo clambered back in to his seat. It was only now, as he looked out the dirty windscreen that he realised that the two riders wernt the only one. About 5 other quadbikes were weaving in and out of the trucks in front of his. The convoy had broken formation, causing the four trucks to be scattered, instead of in one close line. Even from back here Theo could hear Bertha's roar as Dawkin's sprayed at the bikes following them, however they were doing a good job of evading his fire, and one managed to get past him and overtake the truck. The moment he did so, all the others fell back. The truck shook as it suddenly accelerated, turning to look at his driver Theo guess that Jericho had also seen the raider get by, and was planing to catch him. Speeding past the other quads they were gaining on Dawkin's truck, but not fast enough as one of the raiders on the leading quad hurled a flaming bottle at the windshield, which shattered, showering Samuel with glass and fire. His screams were easily heard over the radio, as his car swerved off the road and on to the grass. Jericho span the wheel to the left, away from Dawkins car, apparently predicting what happened next. Someone must have planted mines along the edge of the road, because seconds after the car had swerved off, it was hurled back on by a mighty explosion, narrowly missing Jericho's car. With thier leader presumingly dead and heavy gun out of commission the convoy was in serious touble. Jericho snatched the mic up and shouted in to it once more "All units, scatter! Rendezvous at meeting point Delta." he dropped the mic and ripped a 9mm pistol out of his jacket pocket. He leaned out the window and opened fire at raiders as they shot past, simultaneously avoiding the explosives which they hurled at the truck. He managed to take out a couple before he lent back in. He barked at Theo. "Open the glove box. Fresh clip!" as he dropped the exhausted mag from his pistol, Theo obeyed. "We're almost out of Angel territory now, they wont be following us for much longer." He was right, as thier truck crossed the bridge, most all but one of the quads gave up and fell back. However, they werent safe yet. Too soon did Jericho notice the flashing light on the road infront, he tried to swerve but failed to do so in time. Their truck was thrown off the bridge landing on it's side a short distance away. Theo was shook has his door hit the ground hard. By Jasper. Category:Novels Category:Vault Villains